User blog:CaptainShadow11/2012 Story Contest!
Hello All, My name is Shadow, and I will be hosting the 2012 Story Contest! What is This? The 2012 story contest is like many other story contests, but this one is in 2012! Please try to make these stories ones you have made recently, and not ones you have submitted before, preferably ones you made in 2012. Or, you can make one on the spot, it is up to you. Rules *Cannot be stolen from anyone's ideas (must be your own). *No sore sports please. *Wiki rules apply (no foul language except hell and such, respect all, etc.) How do I Submit My Story? If you want your short story to be in the contest, you will have to post it, or a link, in the comments. How Will These Be Judged? These will either be judged by me (and possibly some other judges) or the community, the choice is still unclear at this time. Once a specific method is chosen, it will be posted here. They will be judged on: *Creativity - Were you creative? Did you copy a certain story line? Were these ALL your ideas? *Style of Writing - Does it look like a little boy wrote it? Does the word choice vary? *Story Itself - Was it interesting? Was it enjoyable to read? Did it keep the reader hooked? What if I Win? If you do win, you will get a combination of prizes: First Place: *Userbox *Page Banner *Special Signature Second Place: *Userbox *Special Signature Third Place: *Userbox Conclusion So, if you think you have what it takes to win the 2012 Story Contest, submit your sotry! All stories will be read and taken into consideration. Have fun, be creative, and be the best writer you can be! 23:04, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Judged Stories Spark Family Chronicles: The Lie Decoded *This was the first story that I read. First, let me say that I loved the story line. It kept me reading, it was exciting, and most of all very interesting. It was your own idea, in face, I really haven't seen anything like it. A great mix of creativity and a good story line. *Although I liked the overall story, when I was reading it, I was extremely confused most of the time. This ruined much of the enjoyment of reading the story, and I was very disappointed. Many things needed to be explained a bit more. Also, I would have liked to see more transitions, it felt very choppy (the story). There should've been more things going on in between the major events. *Overall, aside from its biggest problem, confusion, I thought the story was very nice. Rubric: Pirate King Jarod *You know what they say! Good things come in small packages! I absolutely loved your story. How you tied it into events in POTCO was genius. You gave great detail, used various word choice, and the way you told the story was something that I had never seen before. *Now to the negatives, which I had trouble finding. Because it was based on the events of Ravens and such, I will have to take points off of creativity, even though I enjoyed that part a lot. *Over all, I loved the story. It was very interesting, very detailed, just an overall good story. You packed a lot into that small 2 sections. Very nice job. Currently Due to the fact of not being able to reply, I will post what is currently going on, here. *2 Stories judged so far *I am continuing to read them (currently reading TGT) *Looking for new submissions! Category:Blog posts